helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Sasamoto
Ami Sasamoto is a member of Hello! Project as a member of a future new group. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Reina Ichioka's new group in Late August 2017. Biography Early Life: Ami Sasamoto was born in August 14th 2007 in Kashiwa City, Chiba to parents who are undisclosed. She played a Sewer Child in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang in 2015. 2017: On June 30, Ami joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played the lead protagonist Annie in the Hello! Project musical movie Annie. In early July 2017, Ami appeared on the Promotional Video of Reina Yokoyama's and Musubu Funaki's single "Minmin Rock N' Roll" along with Seiko Kasahara and Azusa Okada. In mid through late August, Ami was a member of the unit Rainbow Magic and released two singles with the group before it became inactive. In 3st August 2017, Ami Sasamoto was one of the three members alongside Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Ichioka Reina's new group, alongside Country Girls' Nagato Yurika and Sophie Parkinson. At the same time, it was announced that she, Minami and Miou graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she will have a fanclub event with Reina Ichioka, Sophie Parkinson, Nagato Yurika, called ~RAY: Shin Group no First Chapter~. Sophie will also be a MC for a fan event for the new members of the new unit, Ami herself, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki, called 10 Years, 1 Love, alongside Kumai Yurina. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a dad, a brother named Naito (who is 8), a sister named Shiori (who is 5) and a sister named Saki (who is 3). Her aunt Rena Sasamoto is well known for playing Eponine in Les Miserables for 15 years and Kim in Miss Saigon for 12 years. Education: She was a 5th grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and now in her last grade elementary student when joining Reina Ichioka's new group. Friendships: *'Yumeno Chinen'- She is very close with Yumeno Chinen despite being rivals since they were in the cast of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. *'Momona Kasahara- '- One of the first idols she met during her time in Hello Project. She likes how energetic she is, and wants to keep up with her. *'Sakura Oda'- Describes Sakura as an elder sister, who's always here to support idols like her. Nicknames: * Sasachan (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: '''Speciality: '''Dance, singing and acting '''Hobby: '''Drawing, singing, playing videogames '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music, J-Pop music '''Favorite Sport: '''Dance, swimming '''Favourite Color: '''Purple '''Favorite School Subject: '''Art, Drama '''Motto: '''Don't beat around the bush '''Favorite Food: '''Anything sweet '''Least Favorite Food: '''Mushrooms '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Loves them all equally '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''One and Only by Morning Musume' 15 '''Looks Up To: '''Sakura Oda, Miki Nonaka, Momoko Tsugunaga Trivia: * She would like to see her aunt Rena Sasamoto to play Fantine, Meimi Tamura and Haruka Kudo as Eponine and Ami Maeshima as Cosette in Les Miserables one day. * Her rival in Hello! Project Kids 2 was Yumeno Chinen because when they were starring in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Yumeno was selected to be Jemima Potts and Ami was selected to be in children's ensemble playing one of the sewer children. * She wants a hummingbird purple colour within the new group because she loves the color purple and hummingbirds are her favorite animal. Category:Members from Chiba Category:Japanese Nationality Category:2007 Births Category:Births in 2007